We are testing the hypothesis that mutations in pancreas transcription factor genes cause type 2 diabetes mellitus by impairing normal pancreas development and function. To this end, we are performing a clinical and genetic characterization of children with type 2 diabetes mellitus. We anticipate that, in particular, children with type 2 DM will be enriched for defects in genes that regulate pancreas development.